To the End
by Nyxaerr
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive finds comfort in the arms of his beloved demon. MUCH SMEX. YES. YAOI. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.


A/N: Uhm. Well. Yes. Much **smex**. much **MAN on MAN**. much **YAOI**. **BEWARE. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. CONTINUE AT OWN RISK.

But, this is my first time writing...smex. like ACTUAL smex. so if it's crap, I apologize.

THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD BECAUSE IT IS CURRENTLY 2AM. DON'T COMPLAIN. I TRIED. NOW I SLEEP.

"This mask that I've worn for so long, that I've hidden behind for so long. Can you see it crumbling? Can you see the edges fraying?

Soon I will have to step from behind this barrier, but I'm afraid, Demon. I'm afraid that I might no longer recognise the person sleeping behind it. What if the face I see in mirror no longer seems familiar? What then? How will you stop this slow descent into madness? We've managed to stall it, but the inevitable will come.

One day running won't be enough, one day we will have to stand our ground and fight. Will you fight for me, Demon? Will you sacrifice your life for me?

I'm standing here, this moonlight floating around us, illuminating all of our fears, all of our regrets. I can feel your eyes watching me, so alert, always so alert. Why do you stand so silent, just like a shadow, hidden forever in the background?

My dear, dear Sebastian, do you know what is always in front of us, but can never be seen?" Sebastian stood silently behind Ciel, listening to his master, eyes emotionless and empty.

"The future." Ciel turned around and looked directly into his crimson eyes. He paused there for a moment before whirling back around and looking back out across the garden.

"What is my future? What happens after the end? What happens afterwards?

When this is over, you will devour me and I will become a part of you. What then my dear, will you move on without a second glance, find another form of entertainment for another few years? Will I become just another soul?" The silence settled over the two solemn figures. Ciel waited for a moment before sighing and turning to make his way back inside the manor. A single gloved hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Ciel didn't move, waiting for his butler to decide what to do next. Sebastian looked down at his master, eyes soft and concerned for a split second before he kneeled in front of this fragile human. Arm crossed solemnly across his breast he looked up into Ciel's midnight eye.

"My Lord. I will never desert you, to the end I will sacrifice it all to make sure your wish is granted. You know this. This descent into madness you are so afraid of, we will fight it together, do not fear. The future, my Lord, is determined by none other than ourselves. If that is the future you desire and the future you fight for, than it is the future you will have. However, remember that whatever decision you come to I will be by your side, I will always be your loyal butler." Ciel looked down, he read the sincerity in the words uttered so softly by his butler. He slowly knelt down in front of Sebastian. Reaching a small, gloved hand up, he gently cupped Sebastian's cheek. Watching his master Sebastian tilted his head into the hand and smiled softly down at his beloved master.

Leaning forward Ciel pressed his lips hesitantly to Sebastian's lips, feeling the warmth of his butler's skin inflaming his own. Impatient Sebastian leant forward and deepened the kiss without a seconds hesitation. Surprised Ciel Pulled back with a gasp, before plunging back into another heated kiss. Tongues entangling in a sweet dance of passion and love, hands roaming, feeling, exploring.

Ciel moaned into the kiss as he felt Sebastian's hand slide down and gently cup his groin. Pulling back he panted softly as Sebastian seized the opportunity to begin lavishing Ciel's neck with sloppy kisses. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him closer, desperate for the delicious heat of the demon.

Nimbly Sebastian unclasp Ciel's pants and slipped his hand down to grasp the boy's straining member. The sweet friction of Sebastian's gloves around his sobbing erection sucked Ciel into a vortex of intense ecstasy. Panting and moaning harder he thrust his hips into Sebastian's hand again and again. Sebastian saw his master sliding closer and closer to the edge, seconds before he knew he would come Sebastian quickly withdrew his hand. Ciel whined at the sudden loss of contact and continued to rub wantonly against Sebastian seeking that sweet friction again. Denying his master the contact he so craved he swept him up in his strong arms, carried him into the study and set him down on the polished table.

He sat on the table panting and moaning with his clothing askew, his hair messed and his pink cock dripping precum. Half lidded lust-filled eyes watched as Sebastian stepped back and viewed his handiwork. Moving forward again he knelt before Ciel, took a moment to look into his master's beautiful hazy midnight eyes, before leaning forward and taking the head of Ciel's cock in his mouth. Ciel gasped as Sebastian tongued at his head and teased his slit. Ciel wrapped his hands in Sebastian's silky black locks and gently urged his head forward. Complying the demon took the entire appendage into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the sensitive underside he felt Ciel shudder beneath him. Bobbing his head up and down he could hear his master's moans escalating, signalling that he was close to his release.

Suddenly he took the appendage entirely into his mouth and sucked hard, Ciel came with a scream spilling his seed into his butler's hot mouth. Without a second thought Sebastian drank the salty essence, milking the little boy of every drop. Sitting back on his heels he licked his lips with a predatory smile twisting his mouth.

Ciel yelped as Sebastian gently pushed him back. Lying on his back on the table Ciel watched in fascination as Sebastian pulled off his gloves and promptly began sucking on his fingers. Just watching this erotic display Ciel's cock began to harden again. Pulling the fingers from his mouth with a wet pop Sebastian then leant forward and softly kissed his master as he pushed one finger into Ciel's tight entrance.

The little boy winced in pain and pulled away from the kiss. Sebastian continued to gently pump his finger in and out of his tight hole, careful to go slowly. Ciel continued to feel the pain for a little longer but it soon settled and he began thrusting back down onto Sebastian's finger. Taking this as a sign Sebastian slowly pushed his second finger in and before long Ciel was thrusting back onto that finger as well. Sebastian continued to stretch Ciel, careful to make sure it was done properly so as to not hurt this master. When he was moaing and thrusting down on three fingers Sebastian pulled them out. Ciel whined loudly at the loss of contact and the sudden feeling of emptiness.

The demon made quick work of his pants, freeing his large cock from its cloth confines. Ciel felt a large blunt object at his entrance and looked down to see his butler lining up his massive cock to his tiny entrance. He was about to say something when Sebastian thrust in. The initial pain of the penetration had Ciel gasping, but because of Sebastian's extensive stretching he adjusted quickly. Leaning down Sebastian drew Ciel into another heated battle of tongues. Wrapping his arms around his neck Ciel pulled Sebastian closer, unwilling to let him go. Snaking his hand between them Sebastian began pumping Ciels cock in time with his thrusts. Ciel could feel his second climax building in the pit of his stomach, making his toes curl in pleasure.

He came with a cry, hugging Sebastian to him he released his seed across his stomach. Another few desperate thrusts and Sebastian grunted as he came, filling Ciel to the brim with his hot seed. Pulling out he watched as his master slipped into a satisfied slumber. Leaning down Sebastian swept aside a few stray strands of hair from his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I will be here for you until the end."


End file.
